


Objective

by SkyWireYTP



Category: Just Dance (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWireYTP/pseuds/SkyWireYTP
Summary: A reject meets someone that could change his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that "Oscar" refers to the coach from Video Killed The Radio Star on Just Dance 3, and "Vinny" refers to a beta coach from Just Dance 2014 (The one with a Disco Ball head). Also, PLEASE POINT OUT ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES IF YOU SPOT THEM.

Oscar packed up his stuff and skipped contently out the building. The big show was tomorrow, and he was extremely excited about it. He had worked incredibly hard on the choreography, and all the dance students had followed his advice very well. Now he could just sit back and watch their hard work pay off. All he needed was a good night's sleep.

As he opened the door to his apartment building, something stopped him. Slowly, he closed it and turned around, as he could here somebody quietly sobbing. Suddenly, the crying was interrupted by a repetitive thunderous clang, which made Oscar jump. Now he was more intrigued than ever, and began to follow the returned crying.

Oscar went around the back of the building and saw somebody. Oscar was slightly shocked to see them; whoever they were, they had a disco ball for a head (that wasn't that strange, as Oscar had a TV for a head), but what really shocked him was that the person was hitting themselves with a hammer, creating little cracks in his tiny mirrors. He was also holding a bag of birdseed.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Oscar shouted. “What are you doing? Why are you hurting yourself like that?” The person put down the hammer down and sighed deeply.  
"All my friends hate me. My parents say I'm a failure. I get fired from every single job I do. I always cry over nothing, so I decided that it would just be easier for everyone if I just died. I'm not worth much anyway. I'm crap at everything." He explained. Oscar looked at him with an expression of disgust.  
"No, no, no!" Oscar began. "Sure, everyone makes mistakes every now and again, but nobody deserves to die! I'm sure whatever you've broken can be fixed." 

Oscar then noticed a small slip of paper hanging out of the man's pocket, and pulled it out. Before he could top him, Oscar had pulled the paper out and glanced at it. It was a drawing of a girl with pink hair, listening to an MP3 player, which was remarkably well drawn.  
"Did you draw this?" Oscar asked, extremely interested.  
"Y-yeah..." He said shamefully, "I know it's terrible."  
"No! This is great! You're a brilliant artist."  
The man looked up.  
"You really think so?"  
"I don't think so, I know so!" Exclaimed Oscar. The man stood up, wiping his tears with his fingers.  
"That's the first time anybody has said anything nice about my art..." He muttered.  
"Hey, are you hungry?" Questioned Oscar as he pulled out his wallet. "Dinner's on me."  
"That would be nice..." The man smiled. This was the first time anybody had done anything nice for him in a while. "My name's Vinny, by the way."  
"Oscar" he replied. "Pleased to meet you."


End file.
